Pushed too far
by Doc the medic
Summary: Oakland is Nico di Angelo's twin sister. This is her story starting in the 'Titan's Curse'.
1. Chapter 1

I tried not to draw attention to myself.

The other teens in the military school were acting crazy! Most of the boys were kicking the black and red balloons in each other's faces, while the girls attacked the unlucky few who were 'normal'. Putting lipstick and mascara on anyone they could get a hold of.

I shivered at the thought and turned back to the game I was playing with my twin brother, Nico. He and I shuffled our trading cards, casting small, suspicious glances at each other, ready to play. I looked down at my hand.

Junk.

I wiped an ink-black strand of hair out of my face, trying to peer over Nico's hand as he put down his battle card, Medusa.

I mentally cursed him when I remembered the amount of attack damage, three thousand, plus five if your opponent attacks first, and her special skill, turning all opponents to stone, making them unusable.

Crap.

I scowled at the smug look on my twin's face, and was about to take my loss as a boss, but my older sister, Bianca, interrupted.

"Stop playing that stupid baby's game," She hissed, looking over her shoulder every now and again. "You're embarrassing me!"

I rolled my eyes in sink with Nico, "Would you rather me do something like that?" I asked, pointing to the crazy girls over on the dance floor, who were now trying to put blush on a boy my age, which is ten.

Her gaze faltered, and she muttered, "No." Then louder she added, "But stop being anti-social, and go talk with people, meet somebody."

I sighed and lowered my head, Nico following in suit, as we each muttered we would after this match, which was almost over. She left, satisfied, even though she must have known it was a lie.

I laid down my nymph, using her nature powers to revive my Fury, only to get them both turned to stone in the next round. Nico earned a playful glare from me, and he grinned, showing off his pure white teeth. Then we each shuffled our cards professionally, readying for the next round.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Bianca," I said, not looking up. "Leave me and Nico alone, go hang out with your friends, or something."

"Ah, hem," Came the French accented response.

I turned paling, when I relized it was the Vice Principal, Dr. Thorn.

"Uh," Nico said, noticing our guest. "Dr. Thorn, did we do something wrong?"

His eyes gleamed, and seemed to want to spill out a whole list, but instead, he said, "Come with me."

He pulled me and Nico out of our spots in the bleachers, and pushed us out and into the hall forcefully.

"What did we do?" The voice came from behind me, and I recognized it as Bianca's voice.

She was here too?

His only response was a deep glare, and a low, inhuman growl that rumbled in his throat. We asked no more questions, but our fear grew.

He led us to the main entry hall, before stopping. His growling ceased, but he seemed even more scary in silence. He stepped beside the door, hiding from my view in the shadows.

Moments later, a black-haired boy, wielding a bronze sword, charged through. His gaze traveled all over the room, looking for something, before stopping on us three, frozen in fear.

As if we were wild, scared animals, he walked slowly toward us. His sword's tip dropped closer to the floor.

"It's okay," He said, as if trying to calm us. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Alright, now what am I supposed to say? 'Hey there, my name is Oakland di Angelo. It's a pleaser to meet you under these fabulous circumstances. Smiley face.' I don't think so.

We stayed silent, and I noticed something move behind him. Dr. Thorn was moving in the shadows, and the oblivious boy looked at us with concern.

"My name's Percy," He said, Dr. Thorn was now out of the shadows, and preparing to strike. Percy's eyes widened at the same time, and he spun around.

In a flash, Percy was against the wall, a black spike sticking out of his right shoulder, at the hand of Dr. Thorn. He tried to slash out at him, but it was no use. He couldn't reach the monster like man.

The Vice Principal's cold laugh filled the room.

"Yes," He said. "Perseus Jackson, I know who you are."

Percy winced as he said his name, his shoulder was grazed, and he tried to free himself.

Dr. Thorn now smiled evilly, his bright teeth blinding, and his blue/brown eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," He said to Percy. "I _hate_ middle school dances."

Percy's eyes glared daggers at the Vice Principal, trying once more to swing his sword at the man, only to fail.

Dr. Thorn scowled, then as if on cue, another black spike shot from the black shadows behind him, impaling the stone wall an inch from Bianca's face, making her yelp.

"You four will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a _single_ noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to a very nice request from a certain 'Guest', I add the Disclaimer thingy I forgot last time, I don't own Percy Jackson, Mr. Rick Riordan does.**

**And to response to another 'Guest' review, no, I'm not a third grader, nor a retard.**

**:)**

* * *

Now, I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I don't think Dr. Thorn is a real doctor.

Percy had stopped walking at one point, and he had his eyes closed. His skin was much paler now an he looked pretty miserable, but all Thorn did was hiss, "What are you doing, Jackson? Keep moving!"

He opened his eyes and shuffled forward a bit, mumbling, "It's my shoulder, it burns."

Thorn rolled his eyes and batted the air as if pushing the thought away, "Bah! My poison causes pain. I will not kill you. Walk!"

Yeah, you're not going to die. You'll just suffer for, like, forever, now suck it up and be a man! Seriously? He's a phony!

Nevertheless, the four of us walked through the courtyard of the military school, passing through the woods. The snow covered, old fashioned path he led us through held a breeze that made Percy shiver the whole way.

"There is a clearing ahead," Impostor Thorn said. "There we will summon your ride."

"What ride!" Bianca asked, her voice cracking in a fear I never heard. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence," Thorn yelled. "You insufferable girl!"

"Hey!" I yelled before my better judgment could stop me.

Nico had the same idea.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!"

Percy had a look of surprise on his face, and Thorn made a defenet-not-human sound deep in his throat. My hair stood on end at this, and a shiver went down my spin. I almost vomited.

Nevertheless, we kept walking, soon coming upon a cliff overhanging a dark, mist covered, sea.

Thorn pushed us toward the edge, making Percy, who had been looking over the edge in deep thought, stumble. Luckily, Bianca caught him before he went over the edge.

My hero.

"Thanks," He muttered.

"What _is_ he?" Bianca whispered to the older boy. "How do we fight him?"

"I..." He started, probably about to say, 'I don't know', but clearly thought better of it and said. "I'm working on it."

"I'm scared," I heard Nico mumble beside me, making me grip his cold, olive toned hand.

"Stop talking!" I heard the order of Thorn say. "Face me!"

We turned.

He looked at us as if we were the Thanksgiving turkey, before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a black phone, and murmured, "The package-it is ready to deliver."

A gruff voice replied, though I was unable to hear what he said, Thorn smirked.

To my left I felt Percy move, glancing behind him at the sheer drop that had me frozen in fear.

Impostor Thorn laughed, "By all means, Son of Poseidon. _Jump! _There is the sea, save yourself."

Okay, given what has happened in the past, I wasn't really that surprised. Thorn obviously isn't human, so why not Percy be a 'Son of Poseidon'?

Bianca isn't so open minded.

"What did he call you?" She whispered to the black-haired boy.

"I'll explain later," He said, his gaze returning to the totally-gonna-be-fired-soon man across the tiny clearing.

"You do have a plan, right?" She asked.

Thorn smiled all creepy like and said, "I would kill you before you even reached the water. You do not realize who I am, do you?"

As if on cue, another of the black spike daggers whizzed past Percy's ear.

"Unfortunately," Thorn continued. "You are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

He probably only said that last part to scare us, but still, it worked wonderfully.

"Who wants us?" Bianca asked, finally finding her voice. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico, Oakland and I. . ." Her voice broke as it always did at this subject. "We've got no one but each other."

"Aww," Thorn said. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

"Luke," Percy said. "You work for Luke."

Luke? Are you kidding me? A bad guy named Luke. That's stupid.

"You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great survive tonight. He's looking forward to meeting you."

"The General?" Percy asked, in a French accent."I mean. . . who's the General?"

But Thorn was looking behind us, at the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

The sound of helicopter blades reached my ears, but my eyes never left the crazy vice principal.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico asked, his hands tightening around mine.

"You should feel honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you and your twin play with cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls!" Me and Nico shouted at the same time. "They're figurines!" But Nico continued on.

"And you can take your great army and-"

"Now, now," Thorn said, shaking a finger at him. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well. . . There are other uses for half-bloods. We have monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" Percy asked.

"The stirrings of monsters," Thorn smiled at the thought. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause the death and destruction, the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all, the one that shall bring down about the fall of Olympus!"

"Okay," Bianca whispered. "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump off the cliff," Percy whispered back urgently. "Into the sea."

Bianca looked at him like he'd grown a second head, "Oh, super idea," She said. "You're completely nuts too."

I was about to agree when I was slammed to the ground. I had just enough time to think, 'What the heak, Percy?!' When the flying black daggers jerked me back to reality.

I probably looked like the biggest idiot on the planet, staring, wide eyed, at Thorn. A boy from the school named Grover had apparently followed us into the woods, because he, and another girl, charged into the fight.

The girl was probably fifteen, and wore some punk/rock outfit. She had a spear and wielded a shield with Medusa's head molded on the side.

Grover stayed back near the safety of the trees while she charged toward Thorn in a flurry of attacks.

He winced at the sight of the shield, and growled when she shouted, "For Zeus!"

My eyes barley kept up with it in the fading light. Every time she attacked though, he would dodge, and send a load of daggers at her, which, in turn, she would dodge.

This was getting nowhere, and from the sound of it, the helicopter was getting closer. Grover noticed this, and sprang forward.

Only he didn't have a cool sword or spear. All he did was blow into reed pipes, and play a song that sounded similar to the one's from the movie, 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

I thought he was crazy, but then I saw the outcome.

Grass was breaking its way through the snow, and soon weeds were wrapped tightly around Thorn's legs.

He roared in rage and began to change into a large monster thing. With the body of a lion, and tail of a reptile. His face remained the same, and he growled louder.


End file.
